Three Years
by Kairi and Cloud
Summary: It had been about three years since she had seen him last. Actually it was more like 3 years, 10 weeks, 2 days, and about 11 hours. Not that she was counting.
1. 1,168 days

**Cloud: ** This idea has been bugging me for a while. I was going to originally make it a one-shot, but it will be way too long if I don't split it up. And I know exactly what I want to happen with this fic, so I should update in a pretty timely manner. Enjoy!

**This is dedicated to the lovely Kansani for being such a wonderful fan! Thank you for your support! (Hugs)**

**Disclaimer:** (sighs) I don't own it. And I'm sick of admitting it.

* * *

1,168 days ago he had told her about his mission. He had been early for training that day, and she had run late. Normally he greeted her with a wave and a grin, but that day he just raised his hand meekly and gave a sort of half-smile. On a regular day she was good about noticing when he was upset, but today she was too lost in her own thoughts. Ordinarily the two of them would have been chatting away as soon as they saw each other. But that day was everything but ordinary.

"...I have something that I have to tell you," he eventually said, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. His eyes were focused on a single blade of green grass swaying in the wind, and he looked truly miserable.

"Oh, I have something to tell you too!" she said with a bright smile. She was still too preoccupied with her own emotions to notice his.

"You go first," he said with a sigh.

"Naurto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend! We're finally a couple!" she said, her lavender eyes full of joy.

He looked up abruptly, his eyes wide and horrified. Thankfully she didn't notice, and he managed to change his expression to the most delighted one that he could muster, "Hinata, that's wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Kiba-kun. I'm so happy. I hoped, but I never really believed that he would want to be with me. And now we are together!"

"It's about time," Kiba said with a small grin, but his voice gave away his unhappiness. The dark-haired girl was still too distracted by her own good news. He cleared his throat, then continued, "It's been what, six years that you've liked him?"

"Seven, actually. I started liking him when we were all eleven." she corrected him. Then she finally noticed that her best friend wasn't looking very happy. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Not at all!" he said hastily. Then he paused. "...Well, yeah...there is something. I'm being sent on a mission tomorrow. A long one. I could be gone for months, years even."

Hinata felt her happiness vanish instantly. "Oh, Kiba...what am I going to do when you aren't here? You're my best friend. I need you."

Kiba tried to manage a grin, but it came out as a grimace. "You've got Naruto now. He can be there for you while I'm not."

"No, I really was hoping that you could do something for me, but that won't happen. You won't be here." Hinata said sadly.

"Try me. I'd do anything for you, Hinata, I really would." Kiba said, his tone genuine and caring.

"Well you see, I was hoping that you could go on a double date with me and Naruto. I wanted you to be there because you make me less nervous. I figured that there's some girl in the village that you'd like to be with, but you're not going to be here, so it doesn't matter."

There was a pause that lasted at least thirty seconds. "I'm sorry," Kiba replied.

"Don't be. It's nothing. It was a silly thought." Hinata said with a smile.

"I...I have to go and get ready for the mission. I can't stay and train, I'm sorry." Kiba said in a rush. He got up and started to walk away. Then he stopped, and without looking back, he asked, "See me off tomorrow?"

"Of course." she replied, her eyebrows knit in concern. As he walked away, she tried to think of what was bothering him so badly, but she couldn't come up with anything. "I hope he's okay..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Cloud: ** Can anyone guess who Kiba wants to be with? XD Please review and let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 out soon!


	2. 1,167 days

**Cloud:** OMG NO WAI! I'm like...updating! In a timely manner!

**Kairi:** We're all dead.

**Cloud:** Huh?

**Zack:** This is definitely a sign of the apocalypse.

**Kairi: **Yeah, we're all screwed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it . I'll never own it. Everrrr.

* * *

It had been 1,167 days since she had seen him. 1,167 days since she had touched him. 1,167 days since she had heard the sound of his voice. That fateful day had seemed like any other day, besides the fact that her best friend was leaving the village for what ended up being a very long time. She hadn't known that he would be gone for three years then, though. She thought that he would be back in two or three weeks, and that he was exaggerating when he said that he could be gone for years. She was wrong.

"I hope you're mission goes well," she said, looking at him as he gazed sadly at the gates that separated the village from the outside world.

"I hope so too," he said miserably. He took a step toward her and then in a rush grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kiba-ku--"

"Be safe," he told her, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his composure.

"I should be telling you that," she responded as she returned the hug gently, "So be safe. And come home soon."

"As soon as I can," he promised her. Then he let his arms fall back to his sides as he took a step back. He opened his mouth, closed it, let out a long sigh, and then he began, "Hinata, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I--"

"HEY, HINATA!" a loud, familiar voice rang out though the air, successfully drowning out Kiba's voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed delightedly, blushing slightly. Her blonde boyfriend walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. "Oh, you were saying, Kiba? Was it 'I loathe'...something?"

"Yeah, I loathe goodbyes," he said with a a nervous laugh. "They're too depressing, ya know? So I'm just gonna get it over with...I'll see you two later...let's go, Akamaru!"

Hinata watched as Kiba and Akamaru walked away, side-by-side. She was sad, but she wasn't too upset. Kiba would be back soon. Besides, she had Naruto to distract her from any sad feelings.

"Hinata, wanna grab some ramen?" Naruto asked her cheerfully.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," she said joyfully. Naruto was a good distraction indeed.

* * *

**Cloud: ** Silly Hinata...that's really all I can say about her. She's so...

**Zack: ** Silly?

**Cloud:** Totally. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
